Seasons Spinning Round Again
by pandorabox82
Summary: When Bernie decides to take the Isaac Mayfield problem into her own hands, she ends up finding out just how much life is like a circle.
1. Chapter 1

"Have you seen Doctor Copeland?" Bernie asked as she stopped Essie on Keller. They were supposed to be grabbing a coffee from Pulses, and she had waited there for ten minutes before she had decided to go looking for him.

"He and Doctor Mayfield had words, and then he disappeared on us. I always cover for him when things get like this. But, Ms. Wolfe, how is Ms. Campbell? Are things any easier for her? Or for you?" The nurse tenderly rested her hand on Bernie's upper arm, concern filling her face.

It took everything in Bernie not to tear up at the kindness she was being shown, and she shrugged a little, her lips twitching a little at the sudden scrutiny. "We're muddling through the days, and whilst I don't know what things will look like in six months, right now, we're treading water, and that's really all you can ask for at this point."

Essie nodded as she pursed her lips together, her hands ghosting over her stomach as she glanced down at the floor. "It is." It was Bernie's turn to be tender, and she gently rubbed the woman's arm as she watched her regain control over her emotions. She drew in a deep breath before looking back at Bernie. "Well, I have rounds to attend to, and you need to find Dom. Give my regards to Ms. Campbell, yeah?"

"Will do," she replied as she watched Essie turn on her heel and disappear onto the ward. Knowing that Dom would most likely be on the roof, she went over to the stairwell and started to up them, using the solitary climb to think about everything that was going on in their lives right now. She knew that something was bothering Dom, though he wasn't saying what. A part of her thought that was most likely because he didn't want to add to her burden, but it rankled her a bit, too, knowing that he thought she wouldn't be able to care about someone other than Serena at that moment.

It was cold on the roof, and she tugged the halves of her hoodie closer together as she stalked over to their usual meeting spot. Dom was sitting closest to the edge of the roof, staring out at the landscape and not acknowledging her presence as she sat down next to him, nudging his shoulder with hers. A part of her knew, however, that he would speak when he wanted to, and that sometimes it was for the best to just wait him out.

Rather than a verbal confirmation of her there, Dom pulled up his hoodie and scrub top, revealing a nasty looking laceration. "What happened?" she breathed out as she leaned in, running her fingers over what she soon realized was a vicious burn on the wing of his ribs.

"Isaac. He accidentally pushed me against the oven door while it was open."

There was a lie in his words, and she didn't know where it was. All she knew is that she was seeing red at the thought of Doctor Mayfield hurting her friend and colleague. And that anger was burning off some of the sorrow that lingered about her person, which was a welcome feeling. Here was something she could work with, was something she could fix, unlike her lover, who was floundering in her grief, who didn't know how to let her in some days other than to clasp her hand at random times. She could focus on Dom and do, be, act, and that changed everything. "I'd rather you tell me the truth, Doctor Copeland."

"Maybe that is the truth."

"And maybe I'm going to marry Prince Harry. Which do you think is more likely?"

A low chortle slipped from Dom's lips as he finally turned his head to look at her. "You have been hanging around Ms. Campbell for far too long. Obviously you need to hang out on the roof with me more. Maybe then we could…"

"Yes?" she prompted after a few beats of silence.

"Maybe I need to grow up. Isaac says I'm too thin skinned, that I read more into situations than is really there." His eyes were sad, something Bernie hadn't seen from him in so long, and she sighed a little as she reached out and ruffled his hair. "Bernie?"

"You remind me of Cam when you look at me like that. Sorry." He shook his head, giving her a tiny smile. "And you do not need to grow up or put on a thicker skin. Who you are is who you are. And I am still learning that, even as I deepen my relationship with Serena. Please, Dominic, tell me the truth. Is Doctor Mayfield hurting you?"

Dom seemed to shrink in on himself as he continued to gaze at her. To her shock, his eyes filled with tears as he gave her a small nod. "I didn't want to put a name to it, you know? He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I was so happy in the beginning. I don't know how this happened. And I don't know how to get out. Or if I want to get out."

A white-hot brand of anger flared up in her breast and Bernie struggled not to let that particular emotion to show on her face, since she knew that he didn't need that emotion coming out at that moment. "You need to, though. I don't want to lose my friend because of this." Dom shrugged a little glancing down at the ground once more. "All right, you do what you have to do, but just know that I'll be here to support you, no matter what. Because we are friends, and I protect my friends with ever fibre in my being."

"I know. It's one of the things that I admire about you."

She smiled at him before nudging their elbows together once more. "And I need our time on the roof, more than ever."

A few tears splashed down onto the ground as he raised his head to look into her eyes. "Which is why I didn't want to burden you with this right now. You have so much on your plate, and you don't need my drama added on top of what you're dealing with. I don't know if I could be as strong as Ms. Campbell is, Bernie."

"You find out a lot about yourself when you're faced with a situation like this. And you figure out who your true friends are." He nodded before reaching out for her hand, clasping it tightly. "However, just because we are facing this crisis does not mean that I want to suddenly stop being a part of your life. You're my friend, and I care about you."

"Thanks," he replied softly, giving her hand a squeeze before letting go and stuffing his hands in his pockets, shivering a little. "I just, I didn't think that my life would end up like this. And I know that Carole knows something is up."

"Of course she knows, mothers do. It's what we're good at. It's one of the things that is eating Serena up inside. She thinks that she should have seen this coming."

"No one could have foreseen that accident."

"No, but we could have handled things differently. I could have handled things differently."

"Stop. No. You can't give in to that guilt. I have enough of that for the both of us." She let out a strangled giggle, hating that it sounded more like her usual honking laugh, but then Dom started laughing as well. The mirth that rolled off him helped put her at ease, and she vowed to do whatever possible to get him out of this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're home early, Bernie."

She gave Serena a small smile as she shrugged. "It was a slow day on AAU, for once. I did bring home a bunch of paperwork for us to work on." Serena rolled her eyes as she pulled her robe closed a little more. Bernie winked as she dropped her messenger bag on the kitchen counter before coming over to her side and kissing her softly. Serena sighed against her lips and wrapped her arms around Bernie's waist, holding her close as the kiss lingered on. "Are we having takeout tonight?"

"No, I made a shepherd's pie for tonight, all we have to do is pop it in the oven. I needed something to fill my time today."

Bernie nodded as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk, pouring herself a small glass before grabbing her phone from her pocket and texting Kyle. "Would you mind if chatted with a few of the boys in my regiment before we talk about my day? There's something that's going to need my attention coming up shortly, and I want to have all the pieces in place before that happens."

Serena nodded a little before starting to make her way over to the doorway. "Just make sure you turn the oven on in ten minutes, so that everything will be ready for when Jason gets home. You know how he gets when there's a delay."

"I never said that I wanted you to leave, Serena. Just that I needed to chat with my boys."

"Oh!" A tender smile flitted across her lover's face as she came back to her side. Taking hold of her hand, Bernie led her over to the table and pulled out a chair for her, beckoning for her to sit as she placed her glass and phone on the table. "Bernie?"

"I'm grabbing our paperwork now. Seriously, I know the NHS wants every I dotted and T crossed, but this seems like an excessive uptick, even for them."

"Or maybe you're accustomed to me doing the lion's share of the paperwork because I know you hate it so."

"There is that," she replied guiltily as she took hold of her messenger bag and brought it over to the table. "I'll let you do the typing?"

"I suppose." Serena gave her an affectionately bemused look as she shook her head, holding out her hand expectantly. "Though I am expecting you to help me out with this, and not be on your phone the entire time."

Bernie was going to agree to her demands when said phone dinged, letting her know that she had just received a text message. "Sorry, just give me thirty seconds and then you'll have my undivided attention."

Serena shook her head a little as she pulled out the stack of files from the messenger bag. "I'm holding you to that, darling," she said offhandedly as she opened the top one and began to enter the information necessary into the laptop. Bernie gave her a tiny smile as she turned her focus to her phone, looking at the message on the screen.

"There might be a small change of plans, Serena. Do you think there would be enough food to go around for three guests, too?"

"What? Why?"

"A few of my boys want to come over to catch up, and I don't know when they'll be in town next. Would it be all right if they popped round here? I wouldn't keep you up, and they are a respectful lot, since I ran a tight ship."

Serena gave her an inscrutable look, and as Bernie watched, a small touch of grief broke away and seemed to float off her shoulders as she nodded. "I can't keep you from living your life, and if you don't mind scouring through the cookbooks and finding a suitable side dish to cook whilst the shepherd's pie is baking."

Bernie gulped a little as she nodded. "I hope this means that I'm off paperwork duty for the duration of my culinary tour of duty?"

She turned her head from the laptop and gave her a withering look. "That is exactly as long you have, Berenice. As soon as your boys are gone, then you have to finish what I don't get done." Bernie nodded as she got up and began to rifle through the cookbooks on the counter as she texted Kyle back, giving him the address of Serena's home.

Soon, she had an appropriate dish simmering on the stovetop while the pie baked, and she sighed a little as she opened a bottle of wine to breathe while she waited for her boys to arrive. Jason came home just as an unfamiliar car pulled into the drive, and Bernie smiled as she waved to the young man and headed to the front door to let them in.

"Wolfe! Your pack has arrived!" Kyle said as he bounded in the door, picking her up in a tight hug and spinning her around.

"You swot! I'm taken," she replied as he kissed her cheek soundly. Laughing, he set her down and she grinned as she welcomed Ewan and Charles in as well, welcoming the hugs she received from them as well. "Serena, darling, I'd like you to meet some of the best mates a woman could ask to have at her back."

Serena and Jason came out of the kitchen, and she quickly wrapped her arm around her partner's waist, making it clear to them how close they were. Kyle nodded and winked at Serena, eliciting a soft giggle from her, and Bernie relaxed a smidgeon, knowing that this might just be the best thing for her. "It is a pleasure to meet you all," Serena murmured as she held out her hand to them.

Kyle was quick to claim it, pressing his lips to the back before hauling her in close and giving her a great bear hug. A soft squeak of surprise slipped from her lips as she was then hugged by Ewan and Charles. "Any friend of Bernie's is a friend of ours. And we take care of our friends." Kyle met Bernie's eye and gave her a small nod.

Jason caught that small look they exchanged and gave her a frown. Bernie pulled him aside as her boys quickly drew Serena into a conversation. Her Serena looked pleased to be the queen bee, and Bernie couldn't keep the grin off her face as she led the men into the kitchen. "What is going on, Doctor Bernie? It seems almost as if your friend was speaking to you and not to Auntie Serena."

"There has been a small issue that has come up, and Kyle will be helping me with it. But your auntie is not to know about this, since it would just be one more thing on her plate. Can I trust you in this, Jason?"

"I certainly think so, Bernie. As long as it allows Auntie Serena some measure of peace after everything that's happened recently, I'm all for it."

"That is the plan, Jason." They exchanged a smile and then she was leading him into the kitchen, listening to Serena chatter away about something Bernie had done on the ward, enthralling her boys with tales of her antics. And she found that this was certainly a most pleasant surprise for her, an outcome that she hadn't planned on when she wanted to take care of the very large problem of Isaac Mayfield.


	3. Chapter 3

"Umm, Bernie, what time is it?" Serena mumbled as she stumbled into the bedroom. A small glance at the clock told her that things had taken far longer than she had anticipated, and she was suddenly glad for her ability to function on tiny amounts of sleep.

"Later than I realized, darling. Go back to sleep while I change. I'll try not to wake you again," she murmured as she quietly made her way over to the dresser, pulling out a warm thermal shirt and a pair of flannel pyjama pants. As she stripped down, she shivered violently and cursed the weather for dumping down a frigid rain upon her head as she had run into the hospital to grab the key from Sacha before giving it to Kyle, with the assurance that whatever went down that night, no one would ever be able to find Isaac Mayfield ever again.

"I thought I heard you talking to Sacha earlier? Is everything okay on Keller? Is Raf not working out?" Trust her girlfriend to be full of questions, Bernie thought as she padded over to the bed and crawled in, spooning her body around Serena's. "Fuck, your hands are freezing, Berenice! What were you doing?"

It was then that Bernie knew that it would be unlikely that Serena went back to sleep anytime soon, so she slipped her hands up her chest until they were cupping her lover's breasts, her thumbs absently stroking her nipples as she hooked her chin around her shoulder. "There was some business that Kyle and I needed to attend to before they left for the evening."

"And what business is that? I mean, it's not like you've seen them in ages, certainly not since you went to Kiev, and that was months ago. You've been by my side for the last few weeks, helping me, helping me…"

Serena's voice trailed off as she turned to face Bernie, staring at her chin as she started to cry, and Bernie tugged her closer, running her hand up and down her back as guilt stabbed at her heart. "There is nowhere else on Earth that I would rather be, Serena. But I really did need to spend time with them, they're my mates. And they were the ones who stabilized me before I was airlifted to Holby. There are some people that you just can't say no to."

The lie tasted sour on her lips, and Serena made a low sound in the back of her throat as she pulled away to look into Bernie's eyes. "Oh, oh you didn't tell me that." She reached up and ran her fingers through Bernie's hair, a deep frown turning her lips down. "Why is your hair all wet?"

"Oh, it started raining while I was talking to Kyle on the front porch, and I got soaked, which is also why I'm so cold." There was a small flicker of doubt in Serena's expression, but Bernie just gave her a small smile as she leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her partner's forehead. "Try to go back to sleep, darling. We've only got about three hours before we have to be up for work."

That seemed to startle Serena as her eyes widened, and Bernie bit her lip a little before trying to pull Serena closer once more. She shook her head slowly as she stared into Bernie's eyes, trying to figure out what was truly going on. "You left here about ten, Berenice. And you're telling me that it is now after four?"

"Yes?" she asked, trying not to sound guilty. "That's what happens when we get talking, though. Time just seems to pass us by." There was another brief pause as Serena shook her head. "Darling, truly, all that happened is we got to talking. There's been a few issues lately that I've wanted to have taken care of, and Kyle was kind enough to offer to help me out. Now seriously, close those beautiful brown eyes of yours and go back to sleep." Bernie pecked Serena's cheek before running her finger down her nose, watching her partner smile a little.

Serena yawned a little as she nodded, snuggling in close to Bernie as they groaned in unison. "I could have gone with you, too, you know. They seemed to like me."

She chuckled a little as she tucked Serena under her chin, running her hands up and down Serena's back. "They don't just like you, they love you. You are thoroughly charming, my darling, and you quickly put them under your spell. Would you mind if we did have them round more?" Bernie quickly decided that if Serena was going to insist on staying awake and talk to her, then she would direct the conversation to a safer topic, one that was less likely to reveal exactly what had happened that evening. Even though she didn't have a clear idea as to what exactly had occurred, since her boys had wanted to protect her and Serena.

"I think that I would really like that, and it would be good for Jason. He seemed to really enjoy their company as well."

Bernie nodded as she yawned once more. "Jason needs something to take his mind off…"

She tried to stop the words before they were fully out in the air, but still, she heard the sharp intake of breath, felt Serena stiffen in her arms a little, and knew that she had inadvertently touched the raw nerve that was her partner's grief. "We all do, Bernie," she whispered as she buried her face in the crook of Bernie's neck. It didn't surprise Bernie to feel the wet splash of tears on her skin, but she still felt her heart break all over again. "I love you."

The words were so soft as to nearly be inaudible, but still she nodded, feeling love well up in her heart for the woman in her arms. Soon, Serena's breathing had evened out, and she was a heavy weight in Bernie's arms. Sighing deeply, she rubbed her cheek against her pillow as she reached up and started to run her fingers through Serena's short brown hair, luxuriating in the feel of it against her skin. "I love you, too, Serena," she whispered as she stared at the wall of the bedroom. Bernie still felt like she was still making missteps when it came to Serena and her loss, that there was some part of her that she could never really connect with ever again, and yet she knew that she had to support her, that Serena was the one, that any sorrow they went through was worth it, since she was with her.

Slowly, she felt the heavy weight of sleep come down around her and she sighed a little as she slid her hand down to curl possessively around Serena's shoulder, needing the touch to cement in her the fact that she was home with her partner. Especially now that she had taken care of the Isaac Mayfield problem, hopefully for good.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Bernie felt like there was a rock in the pit of her stomach, weighing her down. She wanted to come clean to Serena, to just let everything out and hope and pray that her lover understood just why she had chosen to let her more base emotions take the lead when it came to Doctor Mayfield.

Serena pulled into her parking spot, and Bernie burst out of the car before she had even turned it off. Vaguely, she heard Serena call out her name, but there was no stopping her progress as she fled for the relative safety of the hospital. Sacha was waiting for the elevator, and he gave her a small nod as she swallowed thickly and nodded in return, making her way to the stairwell and escaping up them. It wasn't until she had reached their office that she realized she had managed to leave her bag in the car, and groaned a little as she slid down the wall to sit on the ground and wait for her lover.

"Ms. Wolfe? Is everything all right?"

She looked up at Morven and gave the young woman a shaky smile. "I will be. I just had the feeling that I'd be late this morning, and managed to forget my bag in the car. Hopefully, Ms. Campbell remembers to bring it with her."

"I don't see why she wouldn't," Morven replied as she sat down next to her. Bernie gave her a soft smile as they gazed out onto the ward. It looked to be a quiet morning, something she was most grateful for, as that meant she could focus on what she was going to say to Serena when she appeared. "Are you going to change?"

"I wanted to hang my coat up first," she murmured as she got to her feet, stretching a little to work out the kinks that had appeared in the short time she'd been on the floor.

"I can take care of that for you, Bernie." She turned her head to see Serena standing there, coffee tray and bag of pastries in one hand, her keys in the other.

"I'm not going to weigh you down with one more thing," she replied as she grabbed the keys and hurriedly unlocked their office, ushering her lover inside. Giving Morven a look, she shut the door in her face and then took the coffees from her hand. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, is there, Bernie?"

The probing look that Serena sent her way told Bernie that she was not about to be let off the hook quite so easily, and she shook her head slowly as she lifted the cup to her lips, taking a sip in order to distance herself from having to talk more. Serena signed a little as she took a seat behind her desk, booting up the computer and then shrugging out of her coat.

Bernie smiled a little as she grabbed the garment, hanging it and her coat on the tree in the corner behind Serena's desk. Just as she was about to head out to change, Fletch popped his head in the door, giving them both a desperate look. "Oh, thank god you're both here. There's been an RTA on the motorway, and we're getting the most traumatic patient. From what the paramedic said, we're going to need all hands on deck here. And Raf's not able to help out, since he's waiting for Mister Mayfield to arrive."

"How long do we have?" Serena murmured as she started to stand.

"About fifteen minutes, maybe a little less."

They nodded in tandem, and Bernie drew in a deep breath as they started out the door, headed for the locker room. "I still haven't forgotten about what happened last night, or how cold your hands were. Almost as if you had spent an inordinate amount of time outside in the rain last night, wouldn't you say?"

She could feel a warm blush staining her cheeks as she shrugged a little. "Not really, no."

"And isn't it odd that Isaac isn't here for his shift, yet. It is rather unlike him to be late, after all. That was one of the things that Ric praised him for, when he was over at my house following the funeral." Serena opened the door to the locker room, and ushered Bernie inside. Once more, nervous fluttering butterflies began to move in her stomach, and she tried not to look at her partner, knowing that it would only end in her blabbing out everything that had happened the previous evening.

"We all have those off days, Serena. I think that he's entitled to at least one." Bernie made her way over to the stack of scrubs and grabbed a set for her and Serena before opening her locker and starting to quickly change. "Maybe he had a flat tire on the way in, or had to take an important call. Or maybe he's stuck in the traffic snarl that our RTA is almost certain to have caused."

Serena made a low sound of disagreement in her throat as she tugged off her blouse, hanging it in Bernie's locker before tugging the scrub top on. Bernie tried not to stare too much as she changed, since they were in a semi-public place, after all. "I don't think that I entirely believe you, Berenice. But I suppose that I'll have to leave it there for the moment. After all, we need to focus on the surgery ahead of us."

Bernie nodded as she peeled off her skinny jeans, trying to show off a little, knowing that the sight of her long limbs distracted Serena every time. "That is true, we do need to keep our mind on what's truly important here – the welfare of our patients." Serena gave her a tiny nod as she slipped the scrub bottoms up over her legs, taking care to smooth the fabric over her hips as if she knew Bernie was watching her as well. "Are you ready to go?"

"One second," she replied as she slipped off her necklace and hung it on the hook with her blouse. Using the fact that they were blocked by the locker door to her advantage, Bernie leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before gently closing the door and following Serena from the room. The moment they were on the way to the trauma bay, they both slipped into their professional persona, and she nodded to Fletch as they met up with him and Doctor Burrows wheeling the patient there. "All right, what do we have?"

"Twenty five year old woman, involved in an RTA. She was in the back seat of the car that was rear ended, and was not wearing her seatbelt. The paramedics believe there are multiple internal injuries on top of the open break of her right tibia. She's already crashed once in the bus, but they were able to revive her." Jasmine looked between both of them, and it was then that Bernie realized just how young the doctor was, as she didn't look that much older than the girl she was working on.

"We're going to do our best to stabalise her, aren't we, Ms. Campbell?" Serena just nodded, giving her a tight lipped smile as they hurried into the trauma bay.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow, they managed to save the young woman that had been brought in to their trauma bay, and Bernie had let out a sigh of relief as Serena had closed up the wound, giving her a small, tired, smile as she had done so. "That was good work you did there, Ms. Wolfe," Serena said as they peeled off their gloves and placed them in the hazardous waste bin.

"Same as you, Ms. Campbell. I couldn't have done it without you by my side."

Those were probably the wrong words to say to her lover, as Serena gave her a knowing glance as they pulled off their surgical gowns and similarly took care of them. "I would hope that you always feel like that, Bernie," she said lowly, stepping into her personal space before reaching up to tap at her nose. "But you're still shutting me out of something. And I think that I rather know what it is. I was mulling it over whilst you were working on the torn spleen."

Bernie felt her eyes grow large as she gulped down a large breath. This was not how or where she wanted to have this conversation, and she shook her head wildly as she glanced around the operating room. "No, there's nothing going on, Serena. Trust me."

"Oh, I do trust you, Bernie. Which is why I think that it's rather sweet that you've tried to protect me like this…"

She clapped her hand over Serena's lips as she once more shook her head. "Not here, anywhere but in here," she pleaded. Serena nodded before following Bernie out of the room and into their office. Bernie tossed a hoodie to Serena before pulling on the other one. From the scent alone, she knew that she was wearing Serena's, not that she minded, and then she was heading back out onto the ward.

"Where are you heading?" Jas called out, and she looked over her shoulder at the young doctor.

"Bernie and I need a few moments in the peace garden, to catch our breaths. Do not disturb us, unless there's another trauma, Doctor Burrows." Serena's voice was a little softer than normal, and Bernie knew that Jasmine heard the tone, too, since a sad smile of understanding crossed her lips before she nodded and headed off to do her obs.

Serena's hand took firm hold of Bernie's, dragging her out of the ward and down to the peace garden, not taking notice of those who stopped to stare at them as they passed by. It wasn't until they were in front of the bench that Serena stopped and tugged them down onto it, staring into Bernie's eyes. "Don't even ask it, Serena."

"But I have to. Your army buddies, they took care of our Isaac problem, didn't they?"

Bernie blushed a bright red as she looked away from her lover to stare at the ground. As she folded her hands together, Bernie drew in a deep breath as she tried to sort her thoughts. She knew that she had to tell Serena the truth at this point, there was no denying what had happened. She just didn't know what she could tell her. There were parts of the story that she didn't know fully, beyond having gone over to Sacha's home to get the spare key to Dom's place.

"Bernie? You've gone quiet on me."

The soft weight of Serena's hand on her knee startled her out of her reverie, and she glanced up into her eyes, giving her a nervous smirk. "I'm sorry. Yes, my army friends did have a talk with Isaac last night, but beyond that, I can't tell you what exactly went on. That was to protect me, as well as you, since Kyle somehow managed to figure out that you have me wrapped around your little finger."

Serena giggled a little as she leaned over and knocked her shoulder against Bernie's before pecking at her cheek. "Well, you have been there for me, through sickness and worse. It's almost like we're an old married couple, you realise. Especially with…well, you know."

Bernie nodded as she swallowed thickly, thinking about their all too recent loss. "I do," she whispered as she unthreaded her fingers and reached out to clasp Serena's hand, rubbing her thumb back and forth as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Tears pooled in Serena's eyes, and Bernie felt her own eyes well up in sympathy. "I love you, Campbell."

"I love you, too," was the soft reply before Serena leaned in and kissed her gently. "But I really hope that Isaac has just scarpered off to London or something. I don't think that I could bear to see you in trouble."

"I know. But would it really bother you all that much if things took on a more permanent cast? If we never heard from Doctor Mayfield ever again?"

Serena shrugged a little as she looked up towards the sky. "I suppose not, given what Dom has been through. But if that's true, we're going to have to keep this close to our vests, aren't we?" Bernie nodded. "Well, then, let's seal this oath with a kiss."

There was nothing that Bernie would have loved more in the world at that moment, and she nodded enthusiastically before claiming Serena's lips in a soft, sweet, kiss. As the buss lingered on, she could hear someone in the background clear their throat, and she pulled back to look up and see Hanssen standing there, a faint expression of bemusement on his face.

"Ladies, we're going to have a meeting in the conference room in about five minutes. Do you think that you could tear yourselves away from each other in order to join the rest of us?"

"Us?" Serena asked as she popped to her feet and smoothed her blouse down over her stomach. It was only then that Bernie recognized how cold it was, as Serena's nipples were distractingly erect, causing her to get to her feet a little more slowly.

"Yes, there's been an incident within the staff that needs to be addressed. I've called together all the heads of departments, which includes the both of you." Bernie nodded slowly as she watched the man closely, feeling like he was assessing her with a scrutiny that made her want to squirm. "Now, come along."

Serena nodded and threaded her arm through Bernie's as they followed after him back into the hospital. Getting onto the lift, she stepped as close as she dared to her lover. They stopped on Keller, and Dom and Sacha entered, Dom's entire body language telling her that he, too, thought the worst. He looked up a little, and she gave him a tiny smile of encouragement. He just shrugged a little before shuffling his feet a little, stepping closer to Sacha and Hanssen as the lift continued upwards.

The doors opened, and Hanssen was the first to step out, with Sacha and Dom close at his heels. Bernie felt like she wanted to linger, to turn around and run out the door in order to avoid what was coming next. Serena had no such compunctions, though, and she took hold of Bernie's hand and pulled her down the hall, stepping into the conference room and pulling her over to two open seats across from Jac and Matteo. "Remember, we know nothing," Serena hissed in her ear, and she nodded as she pulled her seat in close to the table and took a deep breath, focusing her attention completely on Hanssen and what he was about to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena tried to find her peace as she looked at Henrik. Gone was any trace of mirth that he had had out in the peace garden, and she wondered what, exactly, had happened to Isaac. From the heavy feeling that was forming in the pit of her stomach, she had the feeling that nothing good was going to happen from their meeting. A tiny scrap of a smile flittered across her lips as Bernie slipped her hand off the table and covered her knee softly, her fingers tapping against her leg in an unsteady tattoo.

Henrik cleared his throat, and she turned her head to focus on him, knowing that she couldn't begin to appear disinterested, since that would call more attention to her, and by association, Bernie, than she wanted. He favored her with a slightly knowing look, and a soft blush stained her cheeks as she waited for Henrik to speak. "This morning, Mister Levy informed me that Doctor Mayfield had not shown for his shift, which was an abnormality for him. Since Doctor Copeland had already arrived, Mister Levy asked about Doctor Mayfield's whereabouts, and when it was discovered that he had no idea where Doctor Mayfield was, it was decided to call him.

"There was no answer on his mobile, and it was thought that perhaps he had taken off for a family emergency and would be in contact with us as soon as possible. That likelihood has been dashed by the call from the police just an hour ago. At nine this morning, whilst a jogger was making her morning circuit of the Pond, she came upon a body, and phoned 999."

Bernie's hand tightened on her knee, and Serena discreetly covered it as she continued to focus on Henrik. "Well, go on, don't leave us in suspense. What happened?" Jac snapped, and Serena bit the inside of her cheek in order to keep from inappropriately giggling.

Henrik fixed a steely glance on Jac, but she didn't look ashamed at all, instead just tipping her chin up a little more as she stared back. After a slightly uncomfortable silence, Henrik nodded and spared a soft, compassionate, look for Dom. It was that look that clued Serena into what he was about to say, and she felt the blood drain from her face as she clenched at Bernie's hand. "It was the body of Doctor Mayfield, and he was rushed to St James', since they were the closest hospital. Unfortunately, he was declared dead on the ride over, and when it was discovered that he worked here, the police called over to inform me of what had transpired. After informing Doctor Copeland and Mister Levy, the Board decided it would be best if I took time to inform you as well."

"How did he die?" Matteo asked, perhaps a bit more blunt than she would have asked, and Henrik arched one eyebrow as he turned his laser focus onto the man.

"It is believed that he drowned. There were no signs of foul play about the area, so the police are considering this an accidental death until a full autopsy is performed and can tell us more information. Now, this leaves us a registrar down, so we are going to have to be willing to step up and help out Keller Ward as much as possible in the coming months until we find a suitable replacement for him. Are there any questions?"

Matteo nodded vehemently, avoiding looking at Dom as he opened his mouth. "Are the police going to be coming here and asking questions?"

Serena had to swallow the frustrated groan that threatened to escape her lips, and she quickly glanced across the table to see that Dom was staring down at the tabletop, silent tears rolling down his eyes, even as Sacha patted his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Turning her gaze back to Henrik, she was unsurprised to see the quick flash of disgust sweep across his features. "We have no reason to believe that that will be the case, Mister Rossini. Seeing as how this looks to be a most tragic accident, it is unlikely that there will be an investigation."

Matteo had the presence of mind to at least look mollified by the tone Henrik used with him, and he gave a small nod as he pushed away from the table and stood. "Well, if that's all, we have surgeries to get back to. Thank you for informing us of this turn of events."

With that, he left the conference room, Jac following at his heels, even as Serena watched Derwood's mouth open in astonishment. "He's quite right, there are important matters to get back to. Though I do encourage you to quash any outlandish rumours that you might hear on your wards. Doctor Copeland has faced a great loss today, and sensitivity is of the utmost importance at this time."

There was a touch of deep affection in his voice as he gazed at Dom, and Serena had to wonder where that was coming from. He wasn't normally one to allow his emotions to be seen, which told Serena just how much the incident had affected him. "Of course, Henrik," Derwood replied as he helped Mo to her feet, guiding her out. This seemed to signal to the rest of the ward leads that it was time to leave, and soon it was just five of them in the room.

"Dom, do you want to go home for the day?" Sacha asked, his large hand resting gently on the young man's shoulder.

"No? I really think that I'll do better here, where I can focus on something other than what happened. It's probably shock, but…"

"You do whatever you feel best, Dom," Bernie said softly, causing him to look at them. Serena gave him an understanding smile, watching his eyes fill with tears. Glancing over at Henrik, she waved her hand towards the door, looking pointedly at Sacha before turning her attention back to Henrik. He nodded and got up, tugging on his jacket.

"Mister Levy, if you'd like to accompany me to my office, we need to go over just what we're going to do next." Sacha almost looked like he didn't want to go, until Dom gave him a small nod and smile.

As soon as the men were gone, Bernie got up and went over to Dom's side, taking a seat in the chair Sacha had just vacated. "I know that you want to work through this, and we're here to support you in that endeavour, but we also want you to feel comfortable enough that you can tell us if it gets to be too much. You loved him."

"I do," he whispered, and Serena felt her heart break as the tears she could no longer hold back began to course down her cheeks. "Oh, Ms Campbell, don't cry for me. You'll just make me cry, and then we'll be two blubbering gays in the conference room, and Bernie will have to mop us both up."

She nodded as a small bubble of a laugh slipped out of her lips. "Come home with us tonight. We'll make you a home cooked meal, and you can spend the night in the guest room. Jason shouldn't mind, too much. Just, I would feel better if you weren't alone. I know, Zosia might want you to be with her, and that's okay, too, but…"

She had to purse her lips together in order to keep from coming undone completely, and Bernie sighed a little as she gazed at her. "Of course, I'd love that, Ms Campbell. And I get to spend more time with Bernie, too, so that's a win, right?"

Serena nodded a little as she, too, stood and went over to his side, letting her hand hover over his shoulder, uncertain how he'd react to the touch. And so, when he reached up to clasp her hand tightly, his gaze mirroring back her own sorrow at her, she could only nod and close her eyes, welcoming the feel of Bernie's arms wrapping around her waist as she tried to get control of her emotions once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Serena found that there was still an air of sadness that lingered around her as she walked with Bernie back down to AAU. The defeated look on Dom's face had been enough to break her heart all over again, and all she wanted to do was hide away in her office and try to regroup, to find an even keel once more. That seemed to be easier said than done, since Jasmine quickly scurried over to her side the minute she and Bernie reappeared on the ward.

Bernie gave her a sweet smirk before going off to make her rounds, and Serena drew in a deep breath as she focused in on the young woman, giving her a soft smile and trying to swallow the surge of annoyance that sprang to life at the positively gleeful look on the young woman's face. "What can I do for you, Jasmine?"

She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet and Serena found herself reaching out to place a gentle had on her upper arm in order to calm her a little. "Is it true? Is he really dead? This is the best news I've had in months, if it is!"

Serena didn't want to have this conversation on the ward, and she glanced over at Bernie, giving her a small nod before guiding the young woman over to the elevator. "Why don't we have this discussion down in Pulses? Away from patients who shouldn't hear idle chatter."

Jasmine looked mollified at the note of censure in Serena's voice, and gave her a small nod, trying to appear somewhat contrite. "I suppose that you're right. I wasn't thinking."

"We all have those moments," she replied as they stepped onto the lift. There were a few other people already on it, so Serena decided that staying quiet would be better for them, though she could tell that Jasmine was just itching to blurt out the words she wanted to say in regards to Mister Mayfield's passing.

The short walk to Pulses still found the young woman thrumming with energy at her side, and Serena drew in a few calming breaths as they joined the queue. "I don't think you need anything with caffeine in it."

"Oh, but, this is just anticipation! There's no real energy behind this." Jasmine gave her another of those winning smiles that she liked to wear, and Serena found herself returning the expression as they moved slowly forward. "So, I'll be getting this, you didn't grab your purse before we came down. I always keep an extra tenner in my pocket."

A soft giggle escaped her lips, and Jasmine gently nudged her with her elbow as she smiled widely. "As long as you leave enough to get us something sweet to split, I'll allow it."

The quiet that descended upon them as they waited their turn seemed a bit more friendly than it had before, and Serena was glad for that. It would be hard enough to discuss what she knew with the young woman if things remained awkward between them. Finally, though, they were claiming their cups, and she led her over to the most secluded booth in the coffee shop. "All right, tell me! Is he really dead?"

The frank way those words tumbled from her lips told Serena that there had been no love lost between the two, and she cocked her head to one side as she tapped her lips with her fork. "Yes, he is no longer on this earth." Jasmine clapped a hand over her mouth in an effort to hold in any sound that was trying to escape. "Why does that please you so?"

"He was a bully, through and through."

"That still doesn't mean that you should take this much pleasure in his death," she shot back, not bothering to hide any of the disappointment in her tone. Jasmine's face quickly fell, and Serena set her fork aside to reach across the table to touch her arm. "If we allow small, mean, feelings to take root in our hearts, it makes us small, mean, people. And I know that's not you, not at your core."

The young woman nodded a little, staring down into her lap, and as Serena continued to watch her, a few tears began to track down her cheeks. She fought the urge to go and sit next to Jasmine, to comfort her more, knowing that it would be a little inappropriate to do so. Still, she let out a soft sigh as she closed her hand around her bicep, letting her thumb rub back and forth a bit. "I'm sorry," Jasmine finally murmured as she looked back up at her. "I guess I'm just a rotten person."

"Jasmine, no, don't say that. We all have a few people who we thoroughly despise, who we would rather be dead and gone, even me." Jasmine quirked up an eyebrow at that, and Serena nodded. "Yes, it's true. However, I refuse to let those people take up space in my heart and mind. There are too many people I would choose to have that space to let people I dislike eat up some of that very valuable property."

"Oh. That's actually a great way to think about things." Jasmine gave her a soft smile before running her hands along her head and then shaking it lightly. "Do, do you think that Dom would like some company tonight? I could try to get Zosia to join me and him, if you think that would help things. I just don't like the idea of him being alone right now."

A low chuckle tumbled from her lips, and Jasmine gave her a wounded look, so she shook her head, feeling like she needed to explain. "He's coming over to our place tonight, actually. Though you are more than welcome to join us, since I think he'd enjoy seeing another friendly face on a night like this."

"Okay."

Serena finished off the last of the dessert and then gathered up the plates and cups. "We should probably head back to AAU, though, and help Morven and Bernie out. They shouldn't be doing all the work on a day like today."

"Actually, do you think I could float up to Keller and give them a hand? I don't think Dom is going to much be in the mood for working, though if I know him, he's not going home any time soon."

"That would be really lovely, Jasmine. Tell Sacha that I gave you my blessing, if he questions why you're there."

Jasmine gave her a grin as she nodded, getting out of the booth and scurrying over to the stairs. Serena watched her go before taking the dishes over to the waste bin, and putting them in the basin. Deciding to take the lift back up, she pressed the button and waited, watching the people mill about. IT seemed that, other than herself, everyone was just going about like normal, as if the news of Isaac's death hadn't quite spread to all wings and wards. Not that it would bother her terribly if his death went unnoticed by the public at large, he didn't really need the attention, after everything that had happened between him and Dom. Still, she knew that she had to put on a proper mourning face and to try and forget what she knew about the events of the previous evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena smiled when Bernie stuck her head in the office, looking at her questioningly. "Dom and Jasmine are waiting for us?"

"Yes, well, things happened."

Bernie chuckled as she stepped in and grabbed her coat off the tree and shrugged into it. "You're a soft touch, Serena, underneath it all. That's why I love you so." The words had slipped so easily off Bernie's tongue that she had to wonder why it had taken her so long to speak her feelings aloud to Serena.

Serena shook her head a little as she stood up, placing her planner back in her bag before slipping into her coat and slinging the bag over her shoulder. "And maybe your common sense is rubbing off on me a little."

Bernie smiled as she leaned in and quickly pecked Serena's lips before entwining their arms and guiding her out to the car park. The two younger doctors followed in their wake, whispering back and forth to each other. "Do you think they're talking about us?" her partner murmured as she opened the car door for Serena.

"We might be!" Dom joked as he brushed past them to get to the next row of cars. "And we'll be following you in Jasmine's car, so make certain that you keep Bernie's lead foot to a minimum, yeah?"

She blushed a little as she nodded, slipping into her seat and buckling her belt as she waited for Bernie to close her door. It was going to take some getting accustomed to, this easy banter that seemed so natural to Dom and Bernie, but she knew that it would be worthwhile in the end. It was a return to normalcy, after all.

Bernie climbed behind the wheel, starting the car and pulling out into traffic. "So, do we have any idea what we're having for supper? Neither of us planned on a meal."

Serena pulled out her phone to check her messages, a small smile curving her lips upwards as she saw one from Jason on her screen. "It looks like my nephew has taken care of that already. Though I hope that everyone enjoys curry like we do."

"I'm certain it will be fine, Serena. Don't worry."

"That's easy enough for you to say," she muttered as she continued to scroll through her notifications. Seeing an email from Hanssen, she tapped on it, quickly reading his words. "Well, that certainly makes this interesting."

"What?"

"Just a few changes that were made to the rota, following Doctor Mayfield's untimely demise. We're getting Raf back, since Ric is going to be on Keller full time now."

"And?"

It always surprised Serena just how well Bernie knew her, and she smiled a little. "And we'll be floating between our ward and Keller as needed. The quiet shift might be nice, once in a while."

Bernie nodded in agreement as she continued to drive, occasionally checking the mirrors to make certain Jasmine was still following them. Serena sighed lightly as she shifted in the seat, turning so that she could watch Bernie intently. "And it will be nice to look after Dom, and make certain he's truly doing okay. We both know how quickly grief can sneak up on a soul."

"Yes," she whispered in reply, resting her head on her hands as she tried to keep from thinking about where the depths of her grief had recently taken her.

Once they were home, she left Bernie to let the others in while she went into the living room to check on Jason. A tiny smile crossed her face when she saw him stretched out on the sofa, intently watching Strongest Man on the telly. "We're home now, Jason. What time is the delivery person supposed to arrive?"

"I called twenty three minutes ago, and the person said that it would be approximately forty five minutes for our order to arrive. However, since we are repeat customers, and since you tip well, I would estimate that there are approximately ten minutes to go, since that has been the case with the last three orders."

Her smile widened as she nodded, sitting on the edge of the sofa next to him. "And how did your day go after you called?"

"I managed to soldier on a little better. Though I still do miss Elinor."

Serena patted his leg softly before lifting them up and setting his feet in her lap as she leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling. Just as she was about to say something more, heavy footfalls sounded in the doorway, and she stilled, waiting to see what would happen next. "You never let on that you lived in a mansion, Ms. Campbell! So, are you Bernie's sugar mama?"

The great, honking, laugh that exploded from Bernie's lips told Serena that her partner was right behind Dom and Jasmine, and she arched one eyebrow upwards as she closed her eyes and smirked. "Believe me, she is very much looked after for the comfort that she gives me."

Jasmine swallowed a snort as she tripped over to the sofa and plopped down onto the floor in front of her. Serena bent her head back down and opened her eyes before winking at the young woman. "I did not need to know that much about your personal life, ever."

"You opened the door, Dom, and I stepped through it. Though I'd like to imagine that I made you smile for a moment. God knows we both need some levity in our lives." Her smile wobbled a little, even as she felt Bernie's hands descend onto her shoulders, squeezing softly before she bent over and kissed her forehead tenderly. "No, we're not going to think about Elinor tonight, Bernie. This is about Dom, and his grief."

"We can both grieve," he said softly as he took the last free seat on the sofa, letting his head thunk down onto her shoulder. "Isn't there some silly Swedish proverb about shared sorrow being half sorrow?"

"Henrik would be very proud of you for knowing that," she said before raising her hand and drawing her fingers through his hair a little, mussing it up while knowing that he was fighting the urge to swat her hand away and fix his hairdo. "You should ask him about that when you see him next. I'm certain there are a lot of things that you could talk about."

Dom let out a little huff of annoyance, though she noticed that Jasmine was hiding a smile behind her hand. When the young woman caught Serena watching her, she shrugged a little. Serena just smiled a little wider before letting out a soft sigh. "You sound like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, Ms. Campbell."

"There are times where I wonder if I don't, Dom." Hearing a noise behind her, Serena leaned her head back and saw that Bernie was standing in the doorway, a knowing smirk on her lips. "Yes, darling?"

"Jason is ready for us in the kitchen. I had to scrounge up chairs for us all, but we should fit around the table." Bernie quirked an eyebrow, and Serena nodded a little as she pushed gently on Dom's shoulder, urging him to get up. He nodded and got to his feet, helping Jasmine up and then her. "While it's still warm, yeah?"

Serena chuckled as she nodded, slipping past their two younger colleagues to take hold of Bernie's hand and allowing her to lead her into the kitchen, where Jason was waiting.


End file.
